John Kozak
John Dmitri Kozak (commonly referred to as just Kozak) is a member of the the Ghosts and is the engineer in his squad that consists of himself, Pepper, 30K, and Ghost Lead Cedric Ferguson. Biography John Dmitri Kozak was born in Brooklyn, Little Odessa. His father and mother are Russian. He is the youngest among his squadmates. He once turned in his cousin Sergei to the FBI because he was running drugs and felt he needed to save him from himself. Sometime in the near future, he and his Ghost Recon team consisting of himself, Pepper, 30K and Bones were deployed to Moscow, Russia to terminate Ivan Illitch Kerenski, wanted war criminal and leader of the nationalist crackdown to stabilize the civil unrest there. The operation was code-named "Take Down Overlord". Their mission was a success. Raven's Rock coup Sometime in 2024, the Ghosts were hit hard after Predator Team (led by Joe Ramirez) were sent on a mission in Nicaragua to disrupt an arms shipment. Moments after they had successfully ambushed the convoy protecting the shipment, Ramirez and his team were killed when the dirty bomb they were investigating had been rigged. Bolivia, Sucre Kozak and his team, led by Ghost Lead Captain Cedric Ferguson, were then immediately deployed to Bolivia to extract Gabriel Paez, a small-time arms dealer who has information regarding the bomb that had killed Predator Team. Kozak along with his team, managed to protect the arms dealer and get the information they wanted. Africa, Zambia/Nigeria Kozak took part in an operation in Zambia where they were "tugging at the string." He helped shoot down and investigate a cargo plane. The team then rescued Daniel Sykes. Pakistan Following up on Sykes' intelligence, the team captured a Pakistani weapons dealer. Russia He along with the other members of his Ghost Team assisted the Russian President in retaking his country after the Raven's Rock coup, striking at an Arctic weapons base and at an airport. They also assisted Russian loyalists. Kozak was sent alone deep into Russian territory using an orbital drop to rescue President Volodin. His team then escorted him into Moscow. They then hunted down the coup leaders, although orders came down from on high "not to touch" "Ace". The team then left Ace on the train tracks where he lay wounded. Nicaraugua Kozak may have also assisted in the rebellion against President Raphael Rivera. Colombia and Libya At one time, he broke up with his fiance Amy. Kozak was part of a Ghost team led by Andrew Ross which had an operation in Colombia and Libya, Yemen, and Rubat Island to capture the rogue CIA agent Delgado. Equipment In Operation: "Take Down Overlord", Kozak is equipped with an MR-B assault rifle and a cloaking device. In Future Soldier, Kozak can be equipped with any Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Pistol, Personal Defense Rifle (PDR), Light Machine Gun, and Submachine Gun (SMG) of the player's choosing before a mission. Trivia *He participated in Operation: Take Down Overlord. *When the player finishes the Future Soldier campaign, Kozak is unlocked for use in Ghost Recon Commander. *Kozak's blood type is O positive. *A replica of his gear in the most recent version of Ghost Recon: Future Soldier was available during E3 2011 for Xbox 360 avatars. It sold for 400 Microsoft points. *In reality Cossacks are a group of predominantly East Slavic people who originally were members of democratic, semi-military communities in Ukraine and Southern Russia. The Russian word for Cossack, kazaki, sounds similar to Kozak. *He is referred to by name in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands as part of in-game chatter. Gallery Kozak urban.png Kozak militia.png Kozak desert.png Bez názvu4.png|Kozak (Silent Talon mission) Kozak.png Appearances *''Ghost Recon Future Soldier: Future War'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Ghost Recon Commander'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Recon Future Soldier